Dreams and Real Life
by WhySoShiny
Summary: If what a person dreams about is what they've seen, felt and/or experienced before, then how is it possible to dream about it if it's never happened? Ronald wants to know who this man is but can't make out his whole entire face; William, however, wants to compare himself to Ronald's mystery dream man.


_Obliged information chunk, feel free to skip to story._

**Disclaimer: I don't own_Kuroshitsuji_**

_Possible OOCs, incorrect detailing, rushed, change of third person point of views etc. It's fanfiction, these things often happen._

**_Yaoi (Male/Male): if you decide to continue reading after this 'warning', that's your fault if you want to leave a comment expressing your rage and hatred against homosexuality and for ruining your image of William T. Spears and Ronald Knox and whatnot. I can't be blamed in anyway because of your curiosity to see how it ends._**

_Enjoy._

**OOOOOOO**

Greatly affected by such… _powerful_ dreams (nightmares, as he preferred) which reoccurred every night, Ronald realised how it finally caught up to him in the real world and how it took _that_ first dream to 'fall in love'.

_Every night was simply a repeat of that first time; he was placed in the mortal world, in a stereotypical traditional English countryside with two forests of oak and evergreen trees to his left and to his right, all on vast grassland. In front of him was a man who wore what looked to be the same as his reaping uniform, that unique class screamed to him; every line, angle was clean cut and sophisticated– such precision matched who he knew that to be of his supervisor's, but was he? He too, donned a pair of glasses, but no leather gloves – just who was he?_

_Ronald tried to make out a face but all he could see were those thin lips moving, telling him things, presumably important things. What was said he couldn't hear, he felt the heated tears sting along the sides of his cheeks and wanted to move, to chase after that mysterious man but couldn't. Just how far the man left him behind, Ronald hadn't a clue but there was a gravitational force which pulled him, pushed him towards that man who hadn't looked back to see him. He screamed – it definitely had to be a name, _his_ name, but what was it?_

"_Don't leave, please don't leave!" He pleaded repeatedly over and over into the man's back; the thick material of his supposed interest's tightly clenched between his fists. His mystery man turned to face him but it was Ronald who initiated the kiss; light and gentle, short and sweet._

_Somehow they ended up in bed, naked. Ronald still couldn't make out his face, didn't know how they ended up together, in bed, naked but felt a sheer force of gentle pleasure as his backside was penetrated. Again, that man's lips parted, words formed but couldn't be heard, and yet he could read those lips; 'I love you'._

_Over and over again he repeated those words, they were so simple and yet they made a slave of him, Ronald longed for that subtle burn from those words etched into his body and mind._

And it all ended before he could feel that sensation of being fulfilled, in many ways than just the sex.

**OOOOOOO**

"Ronald Knox."

_What happened to 'I love you'?_

"Ronald Knox?"

_Why do you sound just like William?_

A hard poke to the side by something oddly sharp jerked him awake; he looked up to see a blurred 'thing' in front of him.

"I can see your face now, fuck me, you really do look like William, but you were so gentle with me just a few seconds ago," he murmured, "just keep saying 'I love you'." This encouraged a few snickers from all around him, except for the person currently towered over his desk. Displeasure took over William's face as he waited for his incompetent two-toned haired staff to wake up, an exasperated sigh released in the process.

"Ronaldo, I believe you should wakey-wakey now, daddy Spears looks very unhappy." A little trill whispered into his ear, the only person who would talk to him in such a manner could be none other than his red headed friend, Grell. At the mention of 'daddy Spears', Ronald shot up and fumbled with his hands on his desk to find his glasses, his slight far-sightedness and sleep still blinded him. Grell giggled and tapped the tops of his framed a few times until they slid onto the tip of his nose from his head. The youngster stood straight with his right hand saluted, a serious look of determination on his face; the wonkily placed glasses really didn't help his image.

"Ronald Knox, reporting for duty, sir."

William frowned and pushed the kid back down into his seat, a clipboard in one hand and his death scythe in the other; he'd obviously returned from a reaping, or a meeting. He fixed his frames and pointed at Ronald's desk clock.

"I believe you have field duties in less than 30 minutes, do you not, Ronald Knox?" A tone of annoyance clearer than day, Ronald looked at his wrist watch (_"You have a desk clock, Ronnie!"_) and made haste to collect his death scythe, he waved a smile at Alan and fist-bumped Eric before he dashed out the door to collect his book of names of those soon to die.

"Do any of you know what is up with Ronald Knox?" William pondered, his gaze rested upon those he worked closely with. Alan and Eric simply shrugged, unsatisfied with their answer, he rested his eyes upon the red head; those eyes stared sultrily at him.

"I believe we should head over to your office, William, perhaps I can fill you in on our little baby Knox." An arm already hooked around an elbow as he and Grell made way towards his office.

**OOOOOOO**

_That's the last of them;_ he thought and checked his watch for the sixteenth time that night. It was just a little over one-fifteen in the morning and he only noticed just how cold it was, he swung his death scythe over his shoulder and made haste back to dispatch.

_I just hope he's not there doing overtime again, he'll probably bite my arse over yesterday evening if he sees me._

**OOOOOO**

By the time Ronald handed in his book with the collected souls and made that girl's morning with a few jokes, he noticed the time and _ah, what the heck_ happily made his way to his desk. What people didn't know was that he kept one of the finest bottles of wine in that file compartment with the lock.

Ronald was more of a wine man than a scotch/whiskey man; having spent so much time amongst women and the nobility, Ronald grew to love the taste of wine; a sophisticated form of liquid class with a hint of sweetness only adults knew of.

Unbeknownst to Ronald's knowledge, Eric was still at his desk filling out a few of Alan's papers for him. They'd had a minor argument hours earlier about going home to rest, with Alan so insistent on the both of them calling it a night. He really didn't want to have to resort to using _that_ method but… Eric had placed a sleeping pill in his partner's tea and settled him on the couch just metres away from their desks. With the shorter reaper comfortably asleep, Eric mentally punched himself and started with the first of the papers, almost complete by the time Ronald whistled in through the door.

"I see someone's happy." Eric grinned and Ronald shook his head at the sight of the second laziest person in their shared workspace _actually_ on the verge of completing two reapers' worth of paperwork, _he cares so much for him_.

"Let me guess, you did _that_ again, didn't you?" The younger of the two-toned men cocked his head at Alan asleep on the couch; that grin on the elder's face fell into a guilty lopsided smile and he shrugged. Ronald shook his head in mock disgust and unlocked his file cabinet; he took out two glasses and offered a half-filled glass to his senior worker who accepted with great gratitude.

**OOOOOOO**

Once again, Ronald woke to the terrible jabbing sensation in his ribs; he looked up to see the only light source a few metres away from the couch where he'd magically ended up. Dark strips of fabric blocked his vision of the desk lamp.

"Eric Slingby left almost an hour ago, Ronald Knox."

Said reaper looked up from the couch to see his superior staring back at him, his eyes subtly softer than that signature glare. Ronald rubbed his eyes and fumbled around to find his glasses only to have the taller reaper push it down from his head to his eyes, unlike Grell, he managed to position it on his face a lot better. It really was what he said, his two co-workers abandoned him for the comfort of their own home, and Eric's partially finished glass next to the stack of completed admin work.

"I believe something has impaired your work performance lately, Ronald Knox," William had taken a seat across from him, his hand raised in an attempt to halt his companion from speaking, "Grell Sutcliff told me all about it, the reason for your sleep deprivation." Ronald looked down in embarrassment (or shame), his thumbs tapped against each other to no particular beat.

"I guess he also mentioned the part about my reoccurring dream with a mysterious man who has a similar description to you, huh?" His superior's simple nod deepened his embarrassment. Ronald desperately needed sleep but everyEvery time he slept or took a nap, there would be little bits of information about his mysterious dream man revealed to him, and every bit of information had him wake up with the thought of his superior. He'd fallen, and fallen _hard_ for that mystery man from that very first night, never did he realise how much it affected him in real time – hell, even his co-workers around him noticed before he saw how oblivious he was to himself.

"You must think I'm really silly, you know, to have something like a dream affect my work performance." He murmured, William shook his head and moved over to the couch Ronald currently occupied.

"Do not hesitate to tell me what is on your mind, Ronald Knox," the elder pushed his glasses up, "as head of this department; I have an obligation to look out for my employees. I heard Grell Sutcliff tell me your problem, however it is _your_ problem therefore I would rather hear you tell me what is on your mind. There is a possibility I am able to solve it." _If you can find my mysterious lover, then my 'problem' could be solved_, the younger thought dryly. He hesitated for a while and took a deep breath.

"I've been having this dream – a nightmare would be better described," William listened with patience, no such negativity displayed on his stern features, "I'd always find myself in the mortal world and there'd be a man." William nodded, a signal for the younger to continue.

"I've noticed that every other time I've slept, one by one his features are revealed to me."

"Can you describe him for me? Maybe he was a man you met in the mortal world, after all, what or who you've encountered and seen up until this very moment are the only things that you can possibly dream of."

Ronald had never imagined his superior to be so… _bold_, this couldn't really be _The_ hard-arse William T. Spears, was it?

"Err, if I did, I would only be able to describe parts of 'him' since I've yet to see all of 'him'," a thoughtful pause, "he wore a black suit which looked impeccable – sort of like yours – but he didn't have gloves on."

"You mean like this?" With ease, William pulled his gloves off noiselessly and placed them on the stubby coffee table in front of him, hands slightly splayed in the air in front of him. The two-toned reaper couldn't help it, he stared intensely at those hands for it was the first time (and possibly the last) he'd ever see them revealed, they looked so _naked_.

"Uh yeah, uh, he also had very thin rimmed glasses, like the ones I used to have back in my trainee days, a strong angular jawline and thin looking lips," he looked down at his hands in his lap, "but that's all I remember, I never got to see a glimpse of his eyes or much of his face at all, since his hair covered most of his face; I just know it's short and dark."

"And just how does a person in your dreams decline your work performance?" Ronald flushed at the question; he shuffled his feet for a while and thought through what he should say next. He took a nervous breath.

"He says things I can't hear and yet I would always feel so victimised by them, he leaves me standing in one spot until he's almost out of sight. He never looks back – not even once – and I'd always feel obliged to chase after him." The next part he was unsure how to explain, his cheeks heated from the thought of even voicing them to William. Unconsciously, William raised an eyebrow, he was indeed very fascinated by his subordinate's 'nightmare', _this is all for the sake of solving Ronald Knox's sleep deprivation so that he get back on track and continue to work outstandingly_.

"Err, I'm sure something had to have gone missing," a twiddle of his thumbs, "but next moment I'm with him, you know…" _So that's why he refuses to sleep._

"I love an imaginary man, you could say. It scares me, kinda."

They sat in silence until William excused himself as he walked in the direction of his office. _He must think I'm really weird, I mean, that description _did_ seem a lot like him; it's not like he could help from the start at all. Heavens this is so awkward._

"Sorry to keep you waiting, but I believe you're looking for me, Ronald Knox?" In less than two minutes William – _what?_

"_Sir?_"

There stood Ronald's mysterious dream man: that suit really _was_ their reaping uniform and every angle and line matched those of his supervisor's (even that double Windsor knot on his tie all the way up), his hair short and neat but unlike his dream, t_his_ face was visible – those eyes were identical to his own, golden-green glinted behind a pair of _starter frames?_ _Had I been in love with my supervisor for this long?_ William cleared his throat.

"I'm unsure whether I should be flattered or insulted, Ronald Knox. Your 'imaginary lover' was me back in my academy days; might Grell Sutcliff have anything to do with that?" Now that he mentioned it, Grell _did_ show them all a photo of him and their supervisor back in their trainee days not long before those dreams tormented him. Ronald reached out for William's face; a hand brushed those stray strands back into their original place, the elder bent down until their eyes levelled. There was a question which bugged him (a little).

"Can two people wearing glasses, you know… _kiss_?" The last part trailed off in a confused shyness; his supervisor blinked and raised a brow.

"Should I know? _Honestly_."

Just like his dreams, the younger reaper initiated the kiss: light and gentle, short and sweet. It really was _him_ – the real deal – and possible to kiss without their frames clinking against each other.

"So all this time, I was in love with _you_?" He asked, embarrassed at his 'act before you think' rashness. William shrugged but settled down on the couch, his two-tone haired employee stood with his one hand scratching the side of his face, the other clutched tightly onto one of his own hands.

"It makes me feel better about myself, Ronald," said reaper looked at him with wider than usual eyes, "I, ah, normally don't talk in such a casual manner, but in truth I've also been harbouring a crush on you – though I never would have thought I'd voice it, after all, we both know it is very unprofessional to have a romantic relationship with one another in the workplace." _What an honest straight-laced guy_, the younger thought and let out an inaudible giggle. At this very moment, there was only one thing (question, rather) on their minds: _what is our relationship now?_ Gingerly, Ronald walked that few steps towards the straight-laced man and hugged him from behind; his hands clenched the front of his blazer tightly. He was happy – ecstatic even – to know that the one he'd fallen for was William. William took a hand and caressed it softly, small warm circle patterns traced along the back of his love interest's hand.

"Tell me, Ronald," the smaller reaper's name rolled from his lips like velvet, "what things was I doing to you, in your dreams." A strange yet welcoming thrill warmed its way up from the base of his spine to his brain, was this William _flirting?_ He let go and turned his superior around, their eyes met with equalled passion.

"D-do I really have to?" He squeaked; his head replenished by the swirling warm lust.

"It can end here, unless you would like to see how I compare to myself in your dreams." It _was_ a tempting offer; he looked at the clock on his desk: just a minute or two after two-twenty, _why the fuck not, once in a life-time chance._ He carelessly slipped his gloves off and splayed his hands against William's, his eyes focused on just how good those bare fingers lightly laced and clasped with his own looked. Unexpectedly, the taller swiftly pulled him down so that he laid on top of him, their glasses mere centimetres away from the other. A dextrous looking hand came up to Ronald's face and pulled his frames off of him, a half-smile appeared on the man's face underneath.

"Just feel from here on, also this should reduce the amount of unnecessary contact." A little fuzzy in sight, the reaper on top nodded in agreement. The light haze fascinated him as he saw a more dream-like vision of his supervisor; a hand at the base of his lover-of-the-moment's jaw, the sensation of that man's very short growing stubble was enticing, his fingers fascinated by the feel. At the same time he felt big and warm hands on his hipbones, those blessed thumbs stroked slowly up and down that area, warming up his body more than its current state.

Ronald moved his hand further up the dark haired reaper's face and pushed those dorky (charming) glasses up out of his face, his lips padded lightly on the corner of a closed eye; as he worked down towards those thin lips, one of William's hands pulled from under his partner's clothes to carefully push the blazer off his slender shoulders. With every kiss William matched him by moving that hand still under Ronald's clothes up slowly – baby steps up for every loving kiss, and with every baby step allowed a subtle throaty moan. Rather than tongues battling for dominance, one's tongue lavished the other with gentle caresses; the taste of fine wine on the youngster's tongue only added to a unique flavour only Ronald possessed.

It was hard, really, when one wanted nothing more than to strip his partner of his clothes, to see the other person's raw, never before exposed body, and Ronald frowned in pleasurable frustration: how does one look sexy undoing buttons yet at the same time, have their body tortured with passionate touches?

To William, the reaper on top of him looked sexier than the most beautiful immortal in the universe with nothing on their body. Little touches here and there, fingertips padded and slid across unexplored skin, everything so new and fascinating. It was a competition between the both of them now; who could undress who faster? Even though there was no prize or punishment (other than the satisfaction of being able to 'concentrate' throughout such _distractions_), William had no qualms about having Ronald stripped down to nothing and did just that as his partner on top only managed to unzip his trousers. He pushed his glasses back down and saw Ronald in all of his naked glory, his alabaster skin glowed amidst the lamp-lit room; the dark haired reaper pushed forward and kissed the younger reaper from his navel up, higher and higher until he reached a nipple, his teeth lightly scraped the sensitive skin, his hands all over the sides of that small body, fingers traced up and down his ribcage.

A sighed moan left Ronald's parted lips, a hand lightly gripped his superior's ebon strands, the other clenched in a fist at the nape of his neck, his chest pressed into that warm and moist mouth. At that very moment, he felt the warmth of William's chest press against his hardened member and groaned, only having realised how much this _gentleness_ affected him.

He'd obviously felt little Ronnie twitched against his chest and smirked, knowing that he was the cause of his subordinate's current state. William jolted in surprise as unsuspecting hands found their way under his work clothes, short nails scraped lightly down his back which forced him to press up closer against his partner. Ronald giggled softly into his ear and moved his hands further to the front, his hands barely touched the opening of his superior's trousers; William on the other hand kissed up, up until he met the base of Ronald's jawline, another round of kisses all the way to the back of an ear, a hand stroked sensually against the pulse at his throat.

"Feels nice." The two-tone haired reaper sighed, his fingers finally managed to push the front of his kiss-abusing lover. He felt their bodies pressed up against each other again as his fingertips pressed against William's neglected member, this prompted a relieved groan and spurred him on. Ronald halted their actions and pushed the dark haired man back onto the couch, he shifted down a little until his face levelled with his partner's crotch.

"I'm a little inexperienced," he coughed shyly, "but it doesn't mean I don't know how to make myself feel good." William leant back on his elbows and raised an eyebrow only to tip his head back, jerk a bit and made a surprised but pleasured sound; just what _was_ that intense pleasure? Ronald took him by surprise when he alternated the tapping of two fingers up the underside of his member from base to tip and took as much as much of his member as he could in his mouth – fingers still at his frenulum – and slowly dragged his fingers back down lazily as his mouth slid to the tip. Had he no self-control, William would have come right there.

"Where did you learn such a technique?" He asked with a voice drowned in pleasure, Ronald smiled from underneath pleasure-heavy eyes.

"I didn't," a dreaded fingernail circled up and down his shaft, his other hand already on his member, fingertips padded up his length as if he were on the piano, once he reached the tip, his palm rubbed the tip and eased back down to the base, "just something creative that came to mind, I'm a man too," he made his point when a fingertip pressed against his frenulum and traced the underside of the head. _Of course you would_.

William wanted his subordinate more than anything right now, and it was rare for him to possess such carnal desires, if he had any at all. As much as he wanted his junior worker to continue his ministration on his member, he had _other_ things in mind as he stopped those dextrous hands from their playing and placed them in his own; he pulled Ronald closer to his body and settled his rump on his navel. The dual coloured haired reaper felt a warm wetness between his cheeks and heated even more, he wasn't scared, but…

"Uh, W-William," it sounded foreign to him; he'd always referred to the elder as 'Sir', "when you mentioned before, about dreaming things you've seen or experienced up until now?"

"Yes, I believe I did say something familiar."

"I've never, done it like _that_." It was true, up until now, he'd only ever been with women, so how was it possible to dream about having sex with someone when you've never been on the _receiving_ end?

"Unfortunately, I don't know the answer to that; perhaps you would like to find out," Ronald nodded hesitantly, "in the time that you are off duty." Such a typical answer, he bent down for a kiss and tightened his grip on a hand as the other supported his body up. William stroked Ronald's head to calm him and placed a thumb on the corner of his lips; the reaper gladly accepted and took it in his mouth. His eyes continued their locked gaze into the other's; that thumb pulled out and was replaced by two fingers he quickly lavished with his warm saliva. Even though all he was doing was sucking on a couple of fingers, Ronald wanted to look sexy, those harsh eyes stared at him with a soft burning passion, he'd never felt _sexier_.

William pulled his fingers out from Ronald's mouth and dragged the previously sucked thumb down his chest, the trail of cool moisture sent shivers all through his body. Down that thumb went until his hand patted softly against the skin, he was a little disappointed when he wasn't able to feel that comfortable warmth and weight on his abdomen anymore but circled a finger at his entrance, the ring of muscle contracted at the touch.

"I can't promise that it won't hurt," he kissed a tightly shut eyelid, "but I can promise to be as gentle as it is humanly possible." Ronald nodded stiffly and gasped when a finger probed inside, it felt…_ weird_.

William showered the younger reaper with kisses and soothing strokes along his back when he let go of his hand and wrapped them around his neck. _Is he really a virgin,_ William questioned himself as he felt the muscles around his finger ease; _he loosened up quicker than I thought._

He had to admit, he was scared (as he'd heard it hurt a lot the first time or two) but at the same time was relaxed about this, the William in his dream had been gentle with him but not _as_ gentle as the William under him right now; he'd spoiled him the whole time. The weird feeling left him as he felt some level of enjoyment from that finger inside of his rear, it stroked him sweetly and he even dared to rock against it. The second finger wasn't too bad but it was the third that intruded his insides that caused him to yelp and he bit on William's lip, the elder hissed as quietly as he could. He kissed apologetically all over his face, behind his ears, on his neck and even on his collarbone. Ronald mumbled an apology but William didn't care, it was all about trying to give Ronald as much pleasure as one could give. Once again, Ronald managed to relax around his fingers and he was able to stroke the walls of muscles; a free hand found its way on his member and all feelings of discomfort left his body when those warm fingers warmed him up with erratic strokes.

"I've heard it's painful the first time," Ronald whispered as those fingers stopped and slid out, an empty feeling washed over him, "but I've done it with you so many times, you've never hurt me once." _Words of encouragement_, William thought as tried to slick his whole length with pre-cum. Had they been in a different scenario, the elder would have used proper lube to relieve that first time discomfort, but for now he would have to do his best to lessen the pain –and make fast contact with Ronald's prostate.

"Take a deep breath," William whispered; he kissed under Ronald's ear and positioned himself underneath the entrance, the reaper on top closed his eyes and breathed deeply. What sounded like a strangled man's cry rose from the base of his throat and out into the air as a warm and hard object intruded his entrance, an awfully acute pain seared up his arse, now he knew what kind of pain a plank of wood suffered just to have a nail hammered into its smooth surface. The dark haired reaper continued his gentle strokes, sweet whispers of 'sorry' after every feathered kiss certainly helped Ronald forgive his partner for the inevitable pain that came along with such an intimate act.

"_I love you."_

Conditioned in his dreams, Ronald closed his eyes on automatic and suddenly there was no pain, only warmth and love in his lower half. William knew it wasn't possible to have contact with his prostate with only the head of his member fully encased by Ronald, or was it?

"I love you, Ronald." He tried again, this time gingerly, Ronald suddenly relaxed his face and his body did too soon after; _so that's the trick._ The man underneath chuckled inaudibly as he studied the beauty on top of him: head inclined back, eyes that once flirted now closed gently, his bottom lip caught between his teeth, cheeks lightly flushed and forehead creased ever so slightly in concentration; it truly was a seductive sight full of pleasure, trust and love.

The tightness and depth surprised him, William assumed Ronald to be very relaxed as the tightness wasn't unbearable and he could take in so much of his length with every push and pull; 'hot' wasn't a word he would use to describe the encased feeling, _'warm silk´_ was much better.

Ronald's eyes flew open and he gasped when he felt William budge at his prostate.

"W-William, d-do it again, _please!_" He pleaded with a voice strained and desperate. The dark haired reaper denied him his want and only smiled against his lover's chest but continued with his slow movements; this was the act of making love, not having wild kinky sex. It was Ronald's first time and he wanted nothing more than to make his first time unforgettable, plus how else was he going to express to his young subordinate he had had feelings for him for some time now?

Ronald opened his eyes and looked down at his supervisor, all he could see on that usually stern face was a completely different being, never had he seen such a face full of love and admiration displayed for anyone. It was such a cliché but Ronald kissed him, he didn't know what else to do!

In his dreams, William was slow and satisfactory, but it was different to the William with him, _in him_; he was being ravished, spoilt, adored, treasured, _loved._ Dream William was more like foul tasting medicine that made a child scrunch their face and pour their artificial cherry flavoured syrup thing down the kitchen basin, too scared to want to experience again but needed to yield; the William here was the anti-psychosis drug only psychiatrists could prescribe with the approval of one or more specialist, if forgotten for even one night the withdrawal symptoms kick in and he would go berserk.

The slow rhythm William provided allowed both reapers to understand, feel and memorise the feel of each other, the snugness of how perfect they fit together. Between their bodies William grabbed Ronald's member and played lazily with it, his attention more focused on hitting his partner's prostate without losing to his carnal desires and going full speed, he placed his thumb on Ronald's frenulum and pressed soft circles there whilst his remaining fingers wrapped around his member as far as they could reach so that his nails scraped the underside when he retracted them to his palm. Such physical stimulation along with William's love – it was too much to handle!

"W-Will!" Ronald gasped and pushed his upper half away from William as he forced his backside down on him, his supervisor continued to play with the underside of the head of his member and ran a finger along the slit twice before he came on both of them. The reaper underneath was more than ready to come at beautiful sight of Ronald's orgasm face, he tried – really tried – but faltered and thrusted fast and deep a few times before he grunted and came inside of his partner, trying as best as he could to fill him up slowly. _Heavens he feels absolutely amazing._

_Now I know what it's like to be filled up by the person I love_, Ronald thought as he collapsed on top, he was glad he'd never 'experienced' it in his dreams. His supervisor proceeded to pull out but he stopped him from doing so.

"Just… a little longer… please." He mumbled, embarrassed yet satisfied. William kissed the top of his head and patted his back. Ronald smiled sleepily and listened to the steady beat of William's emotional heart. He hadn't fallen in love with an imaginary man; he'd fallen in love with his current supervisor. As he drifted off to the land of nod, he heard the voices of both the William with his arms around him, and the William he'd seen before tonight.

"_I love you, Ronald Knox. Honestly."_

**OOOOOOO**

_Did I rush it? Yeah, couldn't remember what I wanted to write when I got back to this story after mid-semester exams and study but wanted to share it because there are a lot of fan girls that need their random fixes of fluff and sex?_


End file.
